Aquí estoy
by CarelessPierrot
Summary: Pequeño one shot fluff Wincest que se toma en la primera temporada. Espero y les guste.


"_Está bien, Sammy. Aquí estoy." Dean le susurraba al oído mientras le acariciaba su algo ondulado cabello. Sam se había despertado esa noche al borde de llorar por una pesadilla que tuvo. Como su padre esa misma noche los dejó solos en el cuarto del motel para cazar un nido de vampiros que encontró fuera de la pequeña ciudad, Dean, como el hermano mayor, debió tomar la guardia por el resto de la madrugada para cuidar de Sammy y no correr el riesgo de algún posible ataque._

"_Dean… Dean tengo miedo." Los pequeños y débiles sollozos comenzaron a brotar, mojando un poco el hombro de Dean. "Soñé que… que tú y papá se iban de mi lado." El menor se cubrió el rostro y Dean lo aferró más a él._

"_Todo está bien, ¿vale? Tonterías, yo nunca me iré de tu lado, ¿comprendes? ¡Ni siquiera cuando seamos ancianos, hermano!" Dean se separó un poco de él, quitándole de su inocente y tierno rostro sus manos temblorosas. Le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, provocándole una risita a su hermano menor._

_Después de relajarlo un poco, decidió pararse de la cama para dejarlo volver a dormir, pero Sam lo detuvo tomándole de la manga. "Dean… ¿puedes dormir conmigo esta noche?" _

"_Oh vamos Sammy, ya no estás asustado… además ya tienes 10, estás algo grande para esa cosas." Sam no contestó pero hizo esos ojos de cachorrito irresistibles y con un suspiro demostrando derrota, el mayor lo hizo a un lado para que se acostase. "Pero sólo esta noche." _

_Su hermano sonrió y se acurrucó cerca de él, antes de que ambos cerraran los ojos, Sam le besó la mejilla con una sonrisa. "Gracias Dean, eres el mejor."  
_

_...  
_

Era algo tarde cuando los Winchester habían regresado de una cacería en algún poblado del sur.

"Dios estoy exhausto." Sam se quejó mientras aventaba las llaves del motel en una mesita de noche y se removía su chaqueta, dejándola en una silla de la pequeña cocina del cuarto.

"Y que lo digas, eso de cazar un espíritu vengativo por las alcantarillas no es nada agradable." Dean arrugó su nariz disgustado por el olor que le llegaba por su chaqueta de cuero, una marrón que consideraba su favorita, siendo un regalo de Sam de hace unos años. Cando se la quitó, la dejó en el suelo y comenzó a desnudar su torso. "A la próxima me toca a mi quemar los huesos, ¿me oíste?" El menor lo miró algo simpático y asintió levemente.

"Sí sí, deja de quejarte y ve a tomar una ducha" Cuando Dean sólo había quedado en calcetas y sus pantalones de mezclilla, se dirigió al baño y antes de cerrar la puerta miró a Sam con detenimiento.

"'Qué crees que voy a hacer? Perra." El menor se echó a reír y se acostó boca abajo en su cama, cerró los ojos relajándose poco a poco y murmuró.

"Idiota."

Esa noche llovía más de lo usual y no pasaban ni dos minutos para que un trueno sonara o un rayo iluminara la habitación.

Sam dormía en la cama más cercana a la ventana y en algún momento de la madrugada que sonó un relámpago, Dean se despertó a causa de este y notó a su hermano despierto en el segundo que se iluminó el cuarto.

"¿Batallas en dormir, Sammy?" Sam rió en bajo y asintió, aunque Dean no lo viera.

"Sabes que en las tormentas me es complicado dormir."

"¿Quieres cambiar de cama?"

"Anda ya, no soy un crío, estaré bien." Hubo un pequeño silencio y otro rayo iluminó la habitación, Sam pudo notar que Dean lo miraba con detenimiento. "… Buenas noches, Dean." Decidió en darle la espalda aunque le incomodara la tormenta, aunque preferiría eso que la mirada de su hermano clavada en él.

Viajaban en el Impala una tarde, semanas después de esa extraña noche para Sam, quien estaba mirando por la ventana la carretera algo desértica cuando por alguna razón, recordó una ocasión que pasó hace ya muchos años, que estaba oculto en lo más recóndito de sus memorias.

_..._

_"Dean…" Sam observaba la televisión, mas no veía el programa que estaba. El mayor volteó alzando sus cejas y paró de pulir el rifle que tenía en mano. "Alguna vez… eh… no… uhm… ¿cómo fue tu primer beso?" Fue solo cuando el menor le miró con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y Dean no contestó por un momento._

"_Bueno… ¿es qué tu no lo has tenido?" Sam negó con la cabeza; claro, Sammy apenas tenía unos trece años y se dedicaba más a leer libros que a buscar alguna chica. Bueno esto sería un poco más incómodo. "Pues… mi primer beso fue prácticamente robado pero… terminé saliendo con la chica que se armó de valor para hacer eso.. creo que salimos por unos dos meses." Rió en bajo recordando el vergonzoso momento que pasó esa vez. "Y aquí entre nos… bueno, no fue hace más de dos años que pasó eso…" _

_Sam lo miró algo sorprendido y se volteó completamente para mirar a su hermano y recargar sus brazos sobre el sofá. "Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?" Dean rió al ver a su hermano atónito y negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose un poco de hombro._

"_A todo esto… ¿por qué la pregunta?" La respiración de Sam se cortó por un segundo y miró al suelo._

"_Sólo me ha dado curiosidad… ya sabes… como no he… 'experimentado' esa situación…" El mayor lo miró en silencio cuando lentamente dejó su arma en su cama y caminó a lado de su hermano, quien se acomodó correctamente al notar a Dean._

"_Sam… ¿quieres saberlo?"_

"_¿Q… qué?" Sam sintió como se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. "Pe-pero Dean… ¿eso no está mal? Digo… somos hermanos." El mayor rió bajando la cabeza por un momento pero volvió a mirar a su pequeño hermano. _

"_Hermanos o no, un beso es un beso y ya… además, nadie lo sabrá, ¿no? Y si quieres puedes olvidarlo… por mi no hay problema." _

_El menor se la pensó un momento mirando la televisión de nuevo, haciendo que Dean se pusiera algo tenso. "… Papá no se va a enterar… ¿verdad?" Dean rió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza. _

"_No, ni papá sabrá." Sam suspiró y se acomodó para poder ver de frente a su hermano; Dean no dijo nada más y suavemente tomó a Sam por su cuello y lo atrajo a él, dándole apenas un pequeño beso como si de su frente o mejilla se tratase. _

"_¿E… Eso es un beso en los labios?" Dean trató de no notar el tono de decepción de su hermano y encogió los hombros._

"_Es algo parecido pero… confórmate con eso Sammy." Estaba a punto de pararse cuando Sam lo jaló de la manga, juntando sus labios en un prolongado pero tímido beso. "Sa…" Dean no terminó de decir su nombre cuando Sam comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez, Dean le correspondía._

_Aún recuerda que esa noche le pidió un beso de las buenas noches en los labios.  
_

...

"¿Sammy? ¿Sam?" Sam tuvo que parpadear repetidamente para entrar a la realidad. "Dios que llevo tres minutos llamándote. Anda ya, voy a recepción, ¿vienes?" El menor salió del auto sin responder, Dean tomaba eso como un sí así que se dirigió hacía recepción.

Sam no prestó atención realmente a lo que pasó por notar como tenían adornado el motel, pero estaba seguro que Dean se había peleado con la recepcionista; arrebatándole las llaves de su mano y saliendo a regañadientes para dirigirse a la maletera del Impala para tomar su pequeña maleta de ropa cuando el menor comenzó a seguirle.

"¡Increíble! ¡Esto es increíble! Vaya pueblucho este." El mayor de los Winchester refunfuñaba en voz baja haciendo que Sam le entrara la curiosidad.

"¿Qué ha pasado, Dean? Cálmate y dime." Su hermano cerró la cajuela con sus maletas en mano y lo miró.

"Pasa que por ser una ciudad visitada por 'muchas parejas en luna de miel', las habitaciones tanto de moteles y hoteles son matrimoniales. Todas." Bufó irritado y comenzaron a caminar hacía donde se ubicaba la habitación.

"Bueno pues… para mí no hay problema, digo, Dean, ¿cuántas veces no dormimos juntos?" Miraba con detenimiento los algo torpes movimientos de su hermano al probar a que lado se giraba la llave para poder abrir la puerta de la habitación.

"Oh vamos Sammy, tenemos 22 y 26; creo que estamos lo suficientemente mayores para compartir cama a estas alturas." En un movimiento algo brusco abrió la puerta y dirigió su miraba instantáneamente a la cama, maldiciendo en bajo. "Lo único que no me detienen de dormir a tu lado es el caso que tenemos pendiente" rodó los ojos y Sam suspiró, asintiendo a todas las quejas de su hermano.

Media noche y ambos estaban listos para dormir, fue un viaje algo largo y cansado; una vez acostados cada quien se durmió casi al borde de los dos lados de la cama; dándose la espada cada uno.

A Sam nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que esa noche tendría esa horrorosa pesadilla de Jessica ardiendo en el techo del departamento que compartían; esa horrenda pesadilla que lo había estado persiguiendo por meses. "_Es todo tu culpa, Sam_" y de un golpe el menor se sentó en la cama, con la respiración agitada y sudando frío. Trató de quitarse todos esos pensamientos de la cabeza y cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, Sam dio un pequeño salto al no esperar eso y Dean le sonrió.

"¿Mala noche, Sammy?" El menor suspiró y bajó la mirada.

"Una pesadilla… ya sabes de qué." Bastó con que Dean asintiera sin decir nada, entendiendo que Sam no quería hablar del tema y lentamente lo jaló hacía él, haciéndole recostar de nuevo.

"Bueno pues no te preocupes que no pasa nada, ¿bien?... ¿Recuerdas cuándo tenías unos 10 y habías soñado que papá y yo te dejábamos?" Lentamente al recordad eso Sam rió en bajo asintiendo. "Pues bien, quiero recordarte que yo nunca voy a dejarte, ¿vale?"

"Gracias Dean…" Sam le sonrió de medio lado, sintiéndose algo mejor. "Intentaré dormir ahora.." Dean asintió y antes de cerrar los ojos, Sam volvió a hablar. "Hey Dean." El menor se acercó y le depositó un pequeño beso a los labios de su hermano. "Gracias de nuevo."

El mayor se quedó sin habla por unos momentos pero lo tomó de sus mejillas y lo besó hasta que se quedó sin aire. Después de separarse un poco con una sonrisa, movió ahora sus manos hacía las caderas de Sam, pegando sus cuerpos para que se mantuviesen en calor.

"Está bien, Sammy. Aquí estoy."


End file.
